negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Fate's Ministra Magi
These five Ministra magi serve Fate, as they were rescued by him when they were still children. Tsukuyomi might be counted as the sixth and most powerful one. Despite their young and cute appearance, they pack a wallop. For example, member Shirabe can destroy half a tower with a single blow. They each seem to have feelings for Fate. Homura and Shiori, as well as the other girls, are actually war orphans whose parents were killed in the conflict. Fate rescues these girls and sends them to a boarding school overseas -- something which he calls his "hobby". This implies that there are other girls aside from the initial five that are showcased in the story, but it is unknown whether or not these other girls are also his pactio partners. Homura The fire spirit girl and only one whose power has not been revealed. She appears composed, but has a short-tempered personality and tends to look down on others -- a trait which causes her to underestimate her opponents. She is loyal to Tertium (Fate) because he saved her from war and even helped her bury her family in peace. As a fire spirit, she can set fire to anything just by looking at it. She has another ability, possibly an artifact, that allows her telekinesis. She is one of Fate's pactio partners, but the appearance and full extent of her artifact's abilities are currently known. She is briefly seen aiding Shiori in kidnapping Asuna during the Ostia Festival. She is apparently in charge of watching over the captive Anya and Asuna, as she is seen watching over them briefly. She also accompanies Fate and Koyomi during a visit to Asuna's room later in the story. She joins the other girls in fighting Jack Rakan during the Governor's Ball, which confirms her identity as a fire spirit. Jack Rakan is able to grab her without being burnt by her flames, resulting in her defeat. She later attacks Negi's party at the final battle Gravekeeper's Palace, attempting to burn Negi's girls, but Negi averts her attack last-second. She tries to use her pyrokinesis again, but she is distracted by Nodoka, who risks exposure to flames surrounding her body by pushing her away. Her fire spirit abilities are then sealed by Yuna's artifact,[[Pactio# Yuna Akashi|''' Iris Tormentum']]. Her codename, Homura, means "flame". Her true name is currently unknown. '''Abilities' *'Fire Spirit Transformation: '''Allows Homura to change into her fire spirit form. In this form, the magic flames surrounding her body are incredibly hot, preventing others from touching her. Her pyrokinesis, which allows her to set anything ablaze just by looking at it, is a power among her species. Shirabe/Brigitte One of Fate's Ministra magi. She has a very serious and composed nature, and is often seen with her eyes closed shut. She's a girl from the Demi-Human race who uses sound waves to attack her foe, using her artifact '''Findicula Lunatica'. She first meets up with Negi's party during the Ostia Festival. Haruna, Chisame, and Nodoka, whose artifact reveals her true name as Brigitte, are able to counter her attacks, but the girls eventually succumb to her power. Cornered, they are almost defeated until Kotaro intervenes and allows them to escape. She later appears alongside the rest of the harem at the Governor's Ball to battle Rakan. She reveals her true form as a wood sprite, but is still easily defeated within minutes. She is later seen in the Gravekeeper's Palace, monitoring the progress of Negi and company upon their arrival. She stays behind and does not join the rest of the girls in their fight against Ala Alba. Her codename, Shirabe, means "melody", referencing her artifact. She was the first of Fate's girls to have her true name revealed. ;Abilities *'Findicula Lunatica:' A violin-like artifact which can produce sound waves that destroy everything in her sight. Her artifact looks like a normal violin and apparently she can't play it well. Despite that, the damage caused by this attack is enormous, as she can destroy half a stone tower with just one blow from her violin. Findicula Lunatica means "Madman's Fiddle". **'Kyrie': Appears to be a basic attack from Findicula Lunatica -- a soundwave powerful enough to reduce stone to dust. Kyrie is the name of a hymn, and is sometimes the first prayer in a Catholic mass. *'Tree Spirit Possession Ultimate Manifestation: Tree Dragon Summoning:' A techinque she uses against Jack Rakan that allows her to grow large, wooden, dragon-like wings and extends her horns to a longer length. She can apparently control plants, sending large vines to attack her opponents. She is also able to use this ability outside her true form, as it was first seen when Brigitte attempted to bind Kotaro with her vines. Koyomi One of Fate's Ministra Magi who can control time with her pactio Horaria Vortix. Compared to the other girls in Fate's harem, she is more childish, emotional, and easily embarassed. She has a very strong loyalty to Fate, and perhaps even romantic feelings, since he rescued her from the brink of death. Fate attempted to send her off to Ariadne Academy in the past, but she she refused to enroll, desiring to stay by Fate's side to help him complete his plans. In contrast, she has a poor relationship with Dynamis, Fate's other teammate, who is very annoyed by her and calls her a cat. She first appears with Tamaki to have negotiations with Rakan, but this was a trap to stop time and lure Rakan, Chamo, and Konoka into Tamaki's artifact. After she has her panties stolen she fought against Rakan, lost, and escaped. Later she and the other girls, except Tsukuyomi, appear on the roof of the Government-General building to battle Rakan again at the Governor's Ball. She then transformed into wild black cat to fight Rakan, but she was easily defeated. She appears with the other Fate Girls to battle Ala Alba in the Gravekeeper's Palace, using her artifact from a distance for safety. She is able to trap Negi by using her artifact to freeze him in place. However, she was subdued when Makie used her [[Pactio#Makie Sasaki|'Liberum Lemniscus '''to]] strip her of her artifact, and was taken out by Ku-Fei, who was able to reach Koyomi with her staff. A running gag is that whenever she tries to use Horaria Vortix, either her panties get stolen or her skirt gets flipped which prevents her from using it. Her codename, Koyomi, means "calendar", which references her time-controlling artifact. Her true name is currently unknown. *'Horaria Vortrix: Koyomi's artfifact. It can control time but it's more detailed effects are not known as Rakan does not allow it. Since it has been shown to stop or speed-up the flow of time, it is a very powerful artifact; however, Koyomi is easily embarassed and is easily distracted from using her artifact when upset. *'''Beast transformation: Koyomi turns into a cat-women covered in black hair. She also combines it with her Horaria Vortrix to boost her speed. Her main offense in beast form appears to be her super-sharp claws. Tamaki One of Fate's Ministra magi; like Shirabe, she's from the Demi-Human race that looks like some elf (like many of the Demi-Human race). She wears a pair of horns that can be used to poke people (as Rakan and Kamo get horned because they notice she doesn't wear panties). According to Akamatsu, she doesn't wear panties because her tail is too big. She is often expressionless, even when put into otherwise embarassing situations. Her artifact, Encompadentia Infinita, has the ability to create a Barrier Dimension to trap her opponents, and can only be broken by killing Tamaki, although Rakan easily destroyed her technique without even injuring her. She seems to team up with Koyomi, since their combined artifacts represent time and space. Koyomi is able to stop time long enough for Tamaki to trap people within her artifact. In chapter 302, it's revealed that she's from the dragon folk, similar to Vrixho Nagasha (the dragon of the Hellas empire). Dragonfolk are said to be among the most powerful beasts in existence. Kaede, who had past experience fighting dragons in the magic world, was able to subdue her. Her codename (Tamaki) means "bracelet" -- a reference to her unending artifact. Her true name is currently unknown. ;Abilities *'Encompadentia Infinita:'' Creates some Dimensional Barrier that can be used to trap foe. The name Encompadentia Infinita means "Infinite Embrace." The space within the dimension her artifact creates is seemingly endless, making it easy for her to hide from her opponent. *'Dragon Transformation:'' In this form, Tamaki has some wooden-like wing and a longer, lizard-like tail. Its true skill is unknown, as she and Fate's other Ministra Magi lost to Rakan in just 5 minutes after the girls got serious. Her form is seen again during the girls' battle against Negi in the Gravekeepers palace, where she is seen sporting a much larger horns and a giant tail, suggesting that her true form is much larger than her humanoid form. She can easily crush things with a swing of her tail. Tsukuyomi A Shinmei Ryuu swordswoman, is one of the three mercenary children that were hired to help Chigusa. Unlike Setsuna, who uses a single sword style, she uses a sword and dagger style. She also knows how use ofuda, or onmyōdō charms, the same way that Setsuna can. Tsukuyomi seems like she has a crush of sorts for Setsuna and likes to cosplay in Gothic Lolita clothes. She and Toko share similar appearances (blonde hair, glasses) that could suggest that they are related. She returned home after Chigusa was defeated. As Negi's team arrives in the Magical World, a disguised Tsukuyomi was part of a squad lead by Fate to take down the Mahora team and frame them for the destruction of the gate between there and the human world. Recently, she was seen acting as Fate's spy, gathering information on the location and actions of the White Wing. When Fate triggered his battle with Negi in Ostia, Tsukuyomi appeared again before Setsuna, exhibiting a lust for fighting the hanyou. She almost defeated Setsuna and attempted to strip her, even implying that she intended to rape her. It seems that she has a sort of crush on her senpai Setsuna. However, Setsuna quickly escaped and Tsukuyomi was forced to retreat in compliance with Fate's orders. Tsukuyomi's next appearance is alongside Fate. She showcases her impressive abilities, able to hold her own in a "just for fun" battle against Fate, barely escaping his final attack. She later attacks Ala Alba on their journey to the Gravekeeper's Palace, summoning a swarm of demons to attack them. She briefly fights Negi, only to escape amongst the chaos. She reappears at the Gravekeeper's Palace alongside Dynamis and Fate's partners, and it currently locked in battle with Setsuna. Although she is a mercenary hired to fight for Fate, she often acts in her own interest, deliberately ignoring orders from him -- and even attacking him out of amusement. She has shown a desire to fight Negi herself. During her enounter with Ala Alba before the final battle, she says she had not joined Fate for the money, but is acting out of a desire for bloodlust and carnage. During the Final battle, Tsukuyomi reveals that she somehow came into the posession of the legendary Hina Blade, a weapon so powerful that the demon bound within nearly wiped out the Shinmei Ryu. She surrenders her body and soul to the black spirit of the blade, proclaiming that she will feast on Setsuna's soul. Abilities: *'Shinmei Ryuu Technique:' Tsukuyomi is a powerful swordswoman, a student of the Shinmei Ryuu school and able to match strength with Setsuna during their fist battle, eventually overpowering her during their first encounter in the Magic World arc. The full list of the sword techniques is listed here. **'Ni-no-tachi': Used against Negi to escape his grasp. She hits his elbow with her knee to weaken his grasp, and then combines a kick with the slash of her sword to distance him. **'Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi': A special technique that cuts a demon without harming the (human) obstacle in front of them. According to Setsuna, it is a technique only passed through the main line. It is also seen used by Kurt Godel, and by concequence, Rakan via imitation. *'Shikigamis': Like Setsuna, Tsukuyomi can summon paper golems to do her bidding. She can also fool her opponent with a shikigami copy of herself, allowing her to sneak attack her opponent during the confusion. *'Code of the Lifemaker': Tsukuyomi has access to a Grand Master Key, allowing her to use the Code of the Lifemaker. So far, she is only seen using it to summon demons to attack The Great Paru-Sama. Shiori/Luna Shiori is one of Fate's Ministra magi who disguises herself as Asuna with her artifact Signum Bioregen '''("Life-Stealing Mark") while the real Asuna is kidnapped by Fate. This technique is the perfect disguise technique, as she can copy all aspects of her target (both mind and appearance). However, this technique can be broken if the user falls in love. How she and Fate met are unknown, although it is known that she was accompanying Fate around the time he first met Homura. Currently, Shiori has recieved far more focus than any of the other girls in Fate's harem. She spent most of her time convincing Ala Alba that she was indeed Asuna, so Fate could carry on his plans without suspicion from Negi. Suspicion was initially cast upon Shiori's identity when she was attacked by Kurt Godel, with an attack Asuna's magic cancel should have countered. Her injury results in Negi making a vow to protect Asuna -- a move that strengthens Asuna's (and concequently Shiori's) affection towards Negi, temporarily weakening her artifact. Shiori continues to fool Ala Alba until Cosmo Entelecheia's attack at the Governor's Ball. At this point, Rakan's parting words to Negi advise him the Asuna traveling with him is likely an impostor. After the escape from the ball, Negi remember's Rakan's words and wants to confront Shiori face-to-face inside the Diorama Sphere Theodora provided. Chisame, who was also with Negi during the reveal, follows Negi into the sphere with Mana and Nodoka. When Nodoka;s mind-reading fails to prove Shiori's identity, Mana suggests they shoot her with an anti-demon bullet to expose her true form. Amidts the chaos, Negi decides to reveal Shiori's true identity with a pactio. The kiss causes Shiori to completely fall in love with Negi, weakening her disguise and revealing her true identity. Shiori, whose true name is revealed to be '''Luna, is then interrogated by the others. Since Fate told her she was free to do whatever she wanted when her mission was over, Luna decides to tell Negi that Cosmo Entelecheia has kidnapped Asuna and Anya, and is holding them hostage in the Gravekeeper's Palace. At this point Luna decides to aid Negi and the others in their assault on the Gravekeeper's Palace, despite suspicions from Mana. Chisame is quick to note Luna's crush on Negi; however, she still appears to have great respect for Fate. Upon leaving the Diorama Sphere, she resumes her Asuna personality to not worry the other girls about Asuna's kidnapping. As a member of Cosmo Entelecheia, she is able to provide Negi's team with many useful details, like a secret opening in Fate's barrier around the palace. During the final battle, Luna is traveling in Kaede's artifact, helping navigate the others throughout the palace. : ;Trivia *She's the only Fate Ministra Magis who has a Pactio card with Negi; her new Artifact is still mysterious, however it looks like she still have the same artifact as before (Signum Biolegens). It is the only pactio card thus far to have the rare "prisma" tonus. *The roman numeral that is shown on the top left and bottom right corner on her card shows (XXXII) '''which may imply that she will become one of Negi Springfield's students. *Shiori's artifact has belonged to Fate in the past. He is seen using the '''Signum Biolegens '''ten years ago against Ala Rubra. *In one one of the statements in the picture Shiori says "This Signum Bioregens that Fate-sama perfected over ten years" implies that '''Signum Biolegens might not be the same as it was. This is a reference to the flashback Chapter 231 when Fate uses the artifact to impersonate Senator McGill. When Nagi sees through his disguise, Fate comments that "more research will be necessary." : ;Abilities *'Artifact: Signum Biolegens': Shiori kisses the target and transform into him/herself in both mind and appearance. The target's emotions will be transferred to the user. For example: If the user fall in love, the power will be broken, as showm when Negi kissed the fake Asuna to reveal her true identity. The auto-suggestion aspect of the artifact, which completely hypnotizes Shiori into assuming the target's indentity, is shown to be powerful enough to fool Nodoka's artifact. Shiori's artifact is able to replicate the user's (Asuna's) artifact, but not its abilities. As of chapter 292, it appears Shiori can speak to the persona of the person she is imitating, and maintain they can switch personalities and speaking at will. However, this would usually be out of character and thus draw suspusion to her disguised self. Category:Characters Category:Female